Momentos
by Cielo Escarlata
Summary: Serie de one-shots sin relacion alguna entre ellos. Pareja principal: SayuXMisa.
1. Prohibido

1.- Prohibido.

-Misa yo te amo.-

La joven modelo se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras, su corázon sufrió un mini infarto y su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de asimilar esas palabras.

No era que esas palabras nunca las hubiera escuchado, es más, las escuchaba a diario de sus locos fans, eso era normal para ella al día recibía miles y miles de propuestas de matrimonio, o confesiones de amor. Lo que la sorprendía era de quién provenían las palabras.

Maldijo su propia suerte por estar en esa situación tan incómoda con la persona menos esperada.

Por que ¡Por Kira! Se trataba de la hermana de su novio, ¿como podía siquiera estar en está situación?

-Sayu... yo... verás.- No encontraba las palabras correctas, ¿que le podía decir a la joven frente a ella que la miraba con ilusión en sus ojos? Se le rompía el corazón tan sólo imaginar como reaccionaria ante sus palabras por eso debía escogerlas lo más cuidadosamente posible que le permitía la situación.

-¡Por favor Misa-Misa!- A la joven modelo se le destrozo el corazón al ver pequeñas lágrimas en los castaños ojos de su compañera.

-No llores por favor.- Pidió sintiéndose realmente mal, aún no la rechazaba y la hermanita de su novio estaba llorando.

-Yo se de tú confusión, yo también estaba confundida por estos sentimientos pero... Yo de verdad te amo, incluso...- El llanto le cortaba las palabras mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. -...Incluso más que mi hermano, yo te amo más que el.- Misa abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Sayu.

Sayu ya no era una niña de catorce años, ahora tenía veinte añosy se daba cuenta de que las palabras dichas por la castaña no eran broma y eso la hizo sentir más miserable.

-Sayu.- La llamño la rubia y la abrazo rompiendo el espacio que las separaba, se encontraban en la sala de la casa Yagami en la cual sólo ellas estaban. -Eres una hermosa chica, y te quiero mucho pero...- El llanto de Sayu se hizo más fuerte y el corazón de Misa se oprimio más...

Sayu estaba en lo correcto, Ligth no la amaba del mismo modo que ella lo hacia y eso le dolía muchísimo, pero no podía dejarse llevar por unas palabras solamente.

-Lo se muy bien Misa...- Desde un principio supe que no podía ser posible. -Sayu trataba de controlar sus lágrimas. -Pero al menos cumple no de mis deseos.- Pidió Sayu ya más tranquila y se separó de la rubia.

-¿Cual es?- Pregunto Misa y se mordió la lengua al sospechar lo que le pediría.

-Dame un beso.-

Prohibido, totalmente prohibido... Eso estaba mal y Misa lo sabía bien pero no pudo evitar cumplir el deseo de la única persona que la amaba de verdad y que sin embargo ella no podía llegar a amar.

Sin decir nada tomo con sus manos el rostro de Sayu y se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban. ¿Que estaba a punt de hacer? Acerco su rostro lentamente mientras Sayu cerraba sus ojos, se detuvo a centímetros de los labios de la castaña considerando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Rompió los centímetros que separaban sus labios de los de la más joven. Los labios de Sayu eran calidos y suaves sorprendiendo a Misa por que no le resultaban desagradables, comenzó un movimiento lento y dulce, no sabía sí era el primer beso de la castaña pero por su inexperiencia podía apostar que así era.

No tenía planeado profundizar el beso por que le temía a las reacciones de sus propio cuerpo, lo último que quería era que el beso cambiara algo en sus sentimientos.

Se separó lentamente y miro a la chica frente a ella, las mejillas de la castaña se encontraban encendidas de un rojo vivo y sus ojos todavía cerrados .

Misa tomo su bolsa que se encontraba descansando en uno de los sillones y se la colgó en el hombro derecho.

-Muchas gracias...- Comenzó Sayu aún con los ojos cerrados. -...Misa.-

Ella no contesto, no se sentía preparada para hacerlo. La revolición en su interior la comenzaba a marear y asustar.

Salió de la casa de los Yagami con el corazón saliendosele casi por la boca, ¿había besado a la hermana de su novio?, tal vez eso no tenía nada de malo sí nadie se enteraba pero lo que más la agitaba era que... Le había gustado.

Se sentía mal, por Ligth, por Sayu y por ella. La cabeza le daba vuelta y lo último que quería era volver al departamente que compartía con su novio, no sabía si volvería a tener el valor para mirarlo a la cara.

¿En que estaba pensando Sayu al confesarle su amor? ¿En que había estado pensando ella al cumplir el único deseo de la castaña? No lo sabía y estaba convencida de que no quería saberlo.

Comenzó a caminar si rumbo alguno, pensando que un trago le caería muy bien en esos momentos para olvidarse al menos por un rato de lo que había sucedido.


	2. Regalo

Nota Del Autor:

¡HOLA! y muchas disculpas por mi demora, y es que me ha pasado cada cosa que ¿para que les cuento? lo importante es que ya regrese y espero comenzar a actualizar más seguido ¡Claro! todo depende de ustedes y sus reviews que por cierto ¡Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo y comentaron! Se les aprecia muchísimo y por ellos son por lo que sigo actualizando.

Bueno no les quito más su tiempo, nos vemos abajo!

"Dios, líbranos del Yaoi y del Yuri! Buenooo no tanto :3

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen (ash ya deberían saberlo :3) sólo las locuras que escribo son de mi propiedad, tomé prestado los personajes por un tiempo y planeó devolverlos (Naah mentira ¡Son míos!)

¡Ahoraaa siiii!

Disfruten de la lectura :3

Momentos

2.- Regalo.

Suspiro pesada menté mientras permitía que su cuerpo descansará por primera vez en el día, la joven rubia sentía que en cualquier momento se hiba a desvanecer por el cansancio.

El cuerpo le pesaba completamente y su cabeza le amenazaba con una posible migraña, tal vez todo eso era su culpa por aceptar un trabajo de último momento y salir de la casa desde muy temprano sin siquiera haber desayunado algo, si seguía así en cualquier momento tenía la amenaza de acabar en el hospital aún que eso no era raro, toda persona que estaba bajo una gran presión laboral acababa mal un "pequeño" precio que había tenido que pagar por ser famosa.

Aún que la rubia podía admitir que ella misma se ponía bajo presión, trabajar y trabajar era lo único que podía hacerla olvidar que su vida no era como ella siempre había soñado de niña, tal vez todos sus sueños se habían esfumado al momento en que sus padres habían sido asesinados, desde ese momento todo le había comenzado a ir fatal desde principio a fin.

-¿Misa?- La rubia escucho una voz tímida llamándola y pudo identificar a la persona como su representante, abrió los ojos cansadamente y la miro.

Se trataba de una chica de aproximadamente su edad, cabellos castaños y ojos grandes y cafés.

-¿Que pasa Ritsuko?- Pregunto con voz adormilada, lo único que la modelo quería hacer en esos precisos momentos era irse a su departamento y descansar sin que nadie la molestara al menos hasta mañana.

-Ah, llegó esto para ti.- La joven representante le extendió una caja rectangular azul y decorada con un moño dorado. Lo miro extrañada. -Me han pedido que te lo entregue personalmente.- Le explicó Ritsuko con nerviosismo ante la reacción de su jefa.

Misa recibió la caja dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su representante.

-Te dejó en privado.- Dijo la joven castaña dando media vuelta y saliendo del camerino que le habían asignado en esos momentos.

Observó la rectangular caja y se deciso sin dificultad del moño dejándolo caer lentamente al piso. Cuando abrió la caja lo hizo con una lentitud sorprendente.

Se sentía nerviosa, quería y no quería abrir la caja, precentia lo que hiba encontrar en su interior, recibir un paquete así después de cada proyecto concluido había comenzado a ser ya un habitó, no saber quién era la persona que se los mandaba también lo era.

Se preguntaba si eran de algún fan, pero descartaba esa idea siempre al mirar su interior, ningún fan suyo le había echo un regalo similar a ese, tan pequeño pero a la vez que le provocaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando finalmente abrió la caja completamente se encontró con una hermosa rosa blanca, sonrió al confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, tomo la pequeña tarjeta de color dorado que se encontraba acompañando a la rosa y leyó las palabras grabadas en está.

Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que era una dirección anotada y una hora, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente ¿aquella persona que por dos años había permanecido en anonimato le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerla? Sacudió la cabeza suavemente imaginando que posiblemente sería peligroso ir ya que no podía saber con que persona estaba tratando.

Dejó la caja a un lado y se quedó con la tarjeta en la mano, le dio la vuelta y sorprendida descubrió otro mensaje escrito.

**"Sera Amor? Ya no lo se, Una vez más me he vuelto a perder en tú mirada y tú dulce sonrisa"**

-Sayu..- Susurro al encontrar el mensaje oculto pero tan fácil de encontrar y sospecho que ella lo había echo a propósito para que lo encontrara fácilmente, miro de nuevo al reverso de la tarjeta. La cita era en algunas horas, y el lugar no estaba tan lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

Miro pensativa el techo con una traviesa sonrisa, no podía creer que había sido ella la que desde hace dos años le había estado mandando una rosa blanca y un mensaje grabado en una pequeña tarjeta dorada, mensaje que siempre le motivaba para continuar y no rendirse día a día.

No había vuelto a ver a la joven castaña desde que Ligth había muerto, lo último que había escuchado de ella era que hiba a estudiar al extranjero pero claro, eso había sido años atrás. Nunca más volvió a tener noticias de ella.

Hasta ahora.

Se levanto decidida de su asiento, asistiría a la cita y después... Pasaría lo que debería pasar.

Nota Del Autor:

Bien, espero y no me maten.

Y les vuelvo a repetir, cada capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, son historias que de repente se me ocurren sobre está pareja. Ommm y no se ustedes que les parezca también agregar una que otra historia de otra pareja (muero por subir una de MelloxNear, disculpen pero estoy obsesionada) es sólo una idea ustedes dicen "Adelante" o "Mejor sigue como estamos"

Mmm también estoy indecisa y espero que opinen ¿debo meter lemmon en la historia? Si ustedes dicen pues trataría de hacerlo aún que no soy muy buena en eso :3

¡Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima (que espero y sea pronto) y espero sus comentarios y opiniones!


End file.
